


Dressing You Up

by ahunmaster



Series: Master/Maid AU [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Dress Up, Dresses, Embarrassment, F!Wheeljack, F/M, Fluff, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Maids, Master & Servant, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Airstream just wants Wheeljack to try on some pretty dresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing You Up

  
"Master, I appreciate the gesture, but you did not have to-"

 

"Wheeljack," Airstream's calm and authoritative voice made the maid pause, "I am the master of this house.  If I want to buy my maid clothes that make her look pretty, then I can."

 

"Master Airstream, they all look lovely... but this does seem like a lot."

 

"Nonsense."  He picked up a beautiful, and expensive, looking dress and held it up to her, "You can never have too many nice things."

 

"But... when would I be able to wear any of them, Master?" They did look lovely, but she was his maid.  She couldn't wear these outfits while she was cleaning the house or cooking his food or shopping.

 

"Well, you do have some free time.  The weekends... and there are other staff."

 

"But I-! I can't skirt on my responsibilities... M-Master, I c-can't-"

 

"Wheeljack..." Airstream folded the dress over his arm and reached out to grab her shoulders, "Wheeljack, it's alright."

 

"B-But-!"

 

"I'm not asking you to stop working and just display these for me all the time.  I just- I just want you to try them on.  I thought you would look lovely in them."

 

Wheeljack blushed hard as she turned away in embarrassment.

 

"You don't need to worry about wearing them all the time.  I just wanted you to have some nice options to wear when you had time off.  I know you usually wear your other outfit and you say that it's enough... but I just thought that if you ever wanted something nicer to wear.  Or if you wanted to go someplace nice."

 

"I-I... thank you." It was still a lot.  There were so many... And some were... well, she didn't know where she'd be able to wear some of them outside a ball for the King!

 

"Anytime." Leaning down to give her a kiss on the forehead, Airstream lifted up the dress again.  "Now... why don't you start trying them on?  I'll just have the cook make something simple for dinner.  Nothing he wouldn't be able to do by himself."

 

Blushing, Wheeljack hesitantly accepted the dress.  And as she looked over the piles of clothes on his bed, she sighed.  This was going to be a long day.

 

END


End file.
